I ll be waiting
by ColibriBlack
Summary: Edward se ha ido, y ahora Jacob debe recoger los pedazos de lo que ha roto con su marcha. Momento perdido de Luna Nueva, Pov Jacob. Songfic.


**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo... Es un momento perdido, de Luna Nueva, antes de que llegue Alice, un Pov de Jacob... más bien, lo que le diría a Bella... la canción es I´ll be waiting, de Lenny Kravitz, y creo que lo dice todo...**

**Parece que me voy aficionando a los songfics... es que, cuando escucho canciones de este tipo, lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es la historia de Twilight... y, con esta canción, me he imaginado a Jacob, y al plan que tenía para que Bella se recuperase, si Edward no hubiera vuelto... y esto es lo que ha salido :p y, bueno, espero q os guste...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, la canción tampoco... por desgracia!! **

* * *

**I´ll be waiting**

_**He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You're hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole**_

Estabas enamorada de él, y aún lo amas. Pero él se ha ido, no te quiere. Y no se merece tu amor. Sé que te ha roto el corazón, y parece que se ha llevado tu alma con él, porque parece que apenas estás viva. Sé que estás destrozada, porque ahora, en el lugar donde estaba tu corazón, hay un vacío, un hueco, oscuro y frío. Y yo querría llenarlo.

_**You need some time  
to be alone  
then you will find  
what you've always known** _

Sé que necesitas tiempo. Más tiempo aún del que ha pasado, porque olvidar al gran amor de tu vida no es cuestión de semanas, ni de meses. Sin embargo, también sé que pasará. Tarde o temprano, dejará de dolerte el pecho cada vez que oigas su nombre. Dejarás de llorar y de tener pesadillas por las noches. Dejarás de soñar con él, de sentir que no puedes ser feliz si no estás a su lado. Y, entonces, te darás cuenta.

_**I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I've been knockin' at your door**_

De que soy yo. Yo soy el que te quiere, el que está enamorado de ti. Tu pareja ideal, si el mundo fuera perfecto. Soy lo que necesitas, lo que realmente quieres. Estoy hecho para ti.

_**and as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there**_

Y, pase el tiempo que pase, mientras siga vivo, mientras siga respirando, estaré esperando por ti. No me iré nunca, estaré siempre, esperando. A tu llamada. A una mirada, o una sonrisa. Esperaré el tiempo que necesites, aunque sea para siempre.

_**I've seen ya cry  
into the night  
I feel your pain  
can I make it right?**_

Te he visto llorando por las noches, veo el dolor que recorre tus ojos cada vez que algo te lo recuerda. Veo la forma en que te abrazas cuando pronuncian su nombre, preparada para sujetar los pedazos, porque, con un recuerdo, te rompes. Y veo el sufrimiento en tu rostro. Tus ojos, vacíos. Y me duele, más que mi propio dolor. Más de lo que pensé que algo podría dolerme nunca. Porque tú estás destrozada, y eso me destroza a mí también.

_**I realize  
there's no end in sight  
yet still I wait  
for you to see the light**_

Y parece que nunca vas a recuperarte, que nunca vas a poder olvidarlo, aunque se haya ido. No sé qué puedo hacer, cómo puedo curarte. Pero, aún así, sigo esperando, a tu lado. Esperando a que vuelvas a ser tú misma, a que te liberes del dolor. A que comprendas que puedes sobrevivir, que no lo necesitas. Porque él no se lo merece.

_**I'm the one who really loves ya, baby  
I can't take it anymore**_

Porque yo estoy aquí. Y yo te quiero, Bella. Te quiero de verdad, con toda mi alma. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo.

_**and as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there**_

Y sabes que estaré siempre. No voy a irme de tu lado. Estaré siempre que me necesites, sólo tienes que llamarme. Porque mientras viva, mientras siga respirando, no voy a apartarme de ti.

**_You are the only one I've ever known  
that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
you've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home_ **

Porque tú eres especial. Eres la única chica por lo que he sentido algo así. Y no puedo estar sin ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, juntos. Hasta que los dos seamos viejos y arrugados, seguiré estando aquí, cogiendo tu mano. Apoyándote siempre que me necesites. Porque todo el amor que tú necesitas está aquí. Puedo dártelo, sólo tienes que venir conmigo. Quédate conmigo, Bella. Quédate en casa, yo soy tu refugio.

_**as long as I'm livin'  
I'll be waitin'  
as long as I'm breathin'  
I'll be there  
whenever you call me  
I'll be waitin'  
whenever you need me  
I'll be there**_

Y te cuidaré, te amaré, y estaré contigo mientras viva. Porque no puedo ser feliz si no es contigo. Porque, con cada aliento, me enamoro un poco más de ti. Porque estamos predestinados. Somos el uno para el otro. Quédate conmigo, Bella, y vive. Te prometo que yo nunca voy a hacerte daño.

* * *

**Bueno, qué os ha parecido?? bien, mal, horrible???? me lo podéis decir con un review, son unos minutitos apenas :D y me hacen mucha ilusión!!!**

**P.D. por cierto, yo soy del "team Edward" forever!! Jacob simplemente me cae bien, lo veo muy tierno, tan enamorado... pero mi pareja es Bella&Edward! **

**Mil gracias por leer y muchos besitos a todos los que habeis llegado hasta aquí!!**

**Sam**


End file.
